The Mother of Severus Snape
by Geeky Queen
Summary: Imagine Hermine's and Severus' shock when it's revealed that Hermione is Severus' mother. Rated M for swearing
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys, new story. It's quite complicated actually what with all the dates and everything. Hope you enjoy it though.**

When I sat down to study, you can imagine my frustration when a flipping owl came into my room with a letter. Sighing with frustration at whomever it was that had decided to send the flipping letter right now, I opened my window and let the owl fly inside. I watched as it fluttered around, it's grey and white wings cuffing my head as it flew to the customary perch in all dorms and private bedrooms. Thankfully, I had a private bedroom that was reserved specially for Seventh Year prefects and the Head Girl and Boy. This year, I had won the position of Head Girl. I stalked over to the owl, huffing in frustration and grabbed the scroll. There was a seal in red wax on it that looked vaguely familiar. I frowned. If it looked familiar then I should probably check it for curses and hexes. I'd learnt my lesson in Fourth Year when everyone was under the impression that I was toying with Harry and Viktor. I grabbed my wand and began the usual search spells. "Maledicite revelare, nocet gradibus, nocentibus nudaveris," I muttered. Satisfied with the results, I broke the seal carefully, making sure that it was still intact. I would study it later if no clues were revealed in the letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I am writing to inform you of something that you will probably feel to be rather strange and over-whelming. What you do with the information is up to you. Let me begin by introducing myself. I am Andromeda Tonks. Never fear, I am a member of the Order of the Phoenix and you have met my daughter Nymphadora Lupin. Harry has also met me. Shall I begin at the beginning? I think it would be best if I do._

_According to all paperwork you were born on the 19__th__ September, 1979. I tell you now that it is a lie. So, for a matter of fact, is almost everything else you know. You were allegedly born to Helen and John Granger. You weren't. You were born on the 8__th__ July 1953 to Druella and Cygnus Black. You were christened Ima Walburga Black after our grandmother and aunt. You are the third child and one of my younger sisters. You are older than Narcissa Malfoy and younger than me and Bellatrix Lestrange. The third child. You lived a relatively happy life as well. You and I were rather close, if I do say so myself. When you were 11 you went to Hogwarts. You were Sorted into Ravenclaw. Mother and Father weren't happy, but they were thankful that it wasn't Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. You went through Hogwarts achieving exceptionally high grades. In your Seventh Year, you were granted a Time-Turner, much like in your Third Year in this time. There was also a fellow Ravenclaw who you were courting. Turns out that the Ravenclaw in question was just using you for one thing. Sex. In the end, you ended up getting pregnant. When Mother and Father found out they tortured you using the Cruciatus Curse. I protected you and concocted a plan to save you both. After you birthed your child, I performed complex memory charms and glamours on you, the child and our family. I even went as far as to cast an overall memory charm on Hogwarts. If you cast a Memory Charm on Hogwarts, everyone forgets that specific thing. It made everyone forget you. You no longer existed. I used your Time-Turner and took the child back in time. I gave it to new parents. I will reveal their identity later. I then went back to when you were born, killed your 'future' self and took you as a baby to 1979. I cast Memory Charms on John and Helen Granger. You were their child. But now that you are in your Seventh Year and your adoptive parents are dead, I feel that it is time to know the truth._

_Your child was given to Tobias and Eileen Snape. They named him Severus Tobias Snape. You probably recognise the name very well considering he is and has been your Professor for the past seven years. In 1971, he started at Hogwarts. He was placed into Slytherin. I believe it was a special request of his, although I am not quite sure. In 1978 Severus joined the Death Eaters. He realized his mistake two years later when he opted over to the Order of the Phoenix in order to try and protect Lily Evans, Harry Potter's mother. He loved her blindly. I think he believed back then, that if he joined a powerful organisation she would find him impressive. She obviously did not and told him so on several occasions. But remember, even the cleverest have emotions. Even Voldemort did. His most powerful emotion was hate. And he loved power. Remember this sister and help him and yourself into establishing the bond that I cruelly severed so many years ago_

_Your loving sister_

_Andromeda_

I reread the letter several times over. I was a Black. This meant that I was Draco Malfoy's aunt. This meant that I was Severus Snape's mother and he and Draco were cousins. It also meant that I was not a muggle born. I was a Pureblood. The last thing I remember then is a feeling of shock and a head in the fireplace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I would just like to say that if you don't like then don't flame. Offer professional criticism and all that just please DON'T flame. Thank you. This chapter is from Severus's point of view but it is NOT in first person. **

Severus stalked into his private chambers. His black robes were swishing around him. "Damn these blasted robes!" he growled, his brow furrowing. He whipped his wand out of his sleeve and muttered a calming spell. The robes billowed once more then calmed to look like any other robes. He stalked into his office and walked to the bookcase. He grabbed an old tome on Potions and muttered, "Death and all that comes with it" before walking into his private chambers. He walked around and came to a stop in front of his liquor cabinet. Pouring himself a neat glass of Firewhisky, he took a sip and began to relax. "Gods, I needed that," he sighed. He took off his teaching robe and sat down. He lazily waved his wand around and a book flew to him. He settled down to read. A couple of minutes later he realized that he had essays to mark. He growled in frustration and closed the book, mentally marking the page number. With another wave of his wand, his pile of marking flew to him. He looked at the top and saw the name Hermione Granger. He picked it up and placed it at the bottom of the pile. Surprisingly, he enjoyed reading and marking her work. The work at the top now belonged to Draco. He smirked and began to mark.

_The History of Felix Felicis_

_Felix Felicis, derived from the Latin words 'happy' and 'of luck', was discovered by Baron Cepheus Malfoy in 1648 by accident. Baron Malfoy (may I note that the Baron was in fact an ancestor of mine) was an esteemed Potions Master who was actually attempting to find a cure for werewolves, allowing them to lead a normal human life. During one of his tests, the werewolf in question actually got extremely lucky and saved a young female werewolf who was the daughter of one of the Baron's cousins. The two werewolves fell in love and married. Baron Malfoy, astonished at this development in the werewolf's standing, tested the potion again on a different werewolf. The werewolf became extremely –_

A tap at the window prevented him from reading any further. He put his quill back in its silver stand and walked over to the window. He opened it and grabbed the letter from the owl's leg, growling in frustration when it nipped him before flying off. He walked back to his chair and sat down. He broke the wax, immediately noticing that it was from the Black family. He frowned in confusion and unrolled the letter before beginning to read. The letter read:

_Dearest Severus,_

_You may or may not remember me, but I am Andromeda Tonks. I'm afraid that I did something I regret many years ago. I'm going to keep this simple and tell you it straight. I know how you hate babbling. Here goes: you are the son of Hermione Granger nee Ima Walburga Black. I am your aunt as well as Bellatrix and Narcissa. You are the godfather of your cousin, Draco Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy is your uncle by marriage. And you are actually a Black. Hermione has her maternal rights back. I have told her as well. Hermione was used for sex at Hogwarts and tortured until she gave birth to you. I gave you to the Snape family and altered time drastically. I won't insult your intelligence, I'm sure that you'll figure it out in the end. Don't be too harsh on your mother and for Gods' sake Severus, _behave!

_Your Aunt_

_Andromeda Tonks nee Black_

Severus gulped and slumped back into his chair. His mind was racing. Then it focused on one thing. He was Hermione Granger's son. And Hermione Granger was his best pupil. He rushed out of his chair and over to the fire. Grabbing a pinch of Floo powder he shouted, "Head Girl's Chambers" and shoved his head into the green flames just in time to see Hermione Granger faint.


End file.
